


Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich werde es dir niemals sagen“, sagt er. „Und du wärst sowieso nicht in der Lage ihn auszusprechen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588523) by [fanficloverme96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96). 



„Keine Chance. Auf gar keinen Fall.“  
Es ist exakt 12 Uhr und 35 Minuten am Mittag, ein heißer Samstagnachmittag mit klarem blauen Himmel und anderen poetischen Beschreibungen, die Stiles geben könnte, wenn er die Zeit hätte.  
Und nicht gerade seinen Kopf schütteln und gegen die Wand stehen würde.  
„Ich werde es dir niemals sagen“, sagt er. „Und du wärst sowieso nicht in der Lage ihn auszusprechen.“  
Scott hebt amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich“, besteht Stiles darauf. „Ich konnte es auch nicht aussprechen, bis ich neun war.“ Er verschränkt die Arme. „Und warum möchtest du ihn eigentlich überhaupt wissen?“  
Scott stößt einen langen leidenden Seufzer aus und tritt den Sand, verdreckt so seine brandneuen Sneaker und Stiles macht einen Protestlaut, weil er derjenige ist, der sie für Scotts Geburtstag gekauft hat und sie haben ihm die Hälfte seines Taschengeldes gekostet. Aber das nur am Rande.

„Es ist für eine Aufgabe“, antwortet Scott, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend. „Englisch.“  
„Wir haben keine Englischaufgaben“, gibt Stiles verwirrt zurück.  
„Du Glücklicher“, murmelt Scott. „Offensichtlich findet Ms. Andrews, dass es meinen Essays fehlt an … Kreativität.“ Scott betont das Wort mit einer dramatischen Geste seiner Hände. „Also hat sie mir aufgetragen ich solle ein weiteres Essay bis nächsten Montag schreiben, das mir **möglicherweise** mit meinem Kreativitätsproblem helfen würde … oder was auch immer.“  
Stiles entspannt sich leicht und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. „Was ist die Aufgabe?“  
„Löse das größte Mysterium deines Lebens“, spricht Scott die Überschrift langsam aus und verdreht seine Augen.  
Stiles versteift sich, und seine eigenen Augen verengen sich, als er zu seinem besten Freund sieht. „Und mein **Name** ist das größte Mysterium deines Lebens?“, spottet Stiles, eindeutig beleidigt.  
Scott wirft seinem besten Freund ein entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Sorry Mann. Aber du weißt, dass ich nicht ganz unrecht habe. Ich kenne dich, seit wir gemeinsam im Kindergarten waren. Wir waren zusammen bei den **Pfadfindern**. Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie du wirklich heißt.“  
„Warum kannst du dir kein leichteres Thema zum ausarbeiten suchen?“ Stiles wirft seine Hände in die Luft, fuchtelt damit herum, wie er es normalerweise tut. „Wie … keine Ahnung. Irgendwas wie: der Tag an dem ich zu einem Werwolf wurde und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie genau ich mit dem Mist zurechtkommen soll?“  
„Du möchtest, dass ich über Lykanthropie schreibe“, meint Scott todernst. „Und dass ich Ms. Andrews wissen lasse, was ich wirklich bin.“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde diese Frau dir wirklich glauben!“, ruft Stiles verzweifelt aus. Warum kann Scott denn nicht endlich sehen, dass er auch nicht unrecht hat? „Der Grund der Aufgabe war so Kreativ wie möglich zu werden und war ist kreativer als übernatürliches Zeug?“  
„Dein Name“, sagt Scott einfach. „Komm schon … er kann nicht **so** schlimm sein.“

Stiles stößt einen trockenen Lacher aus. „Oh, vertrau mir, er kann.“  
„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich einfach deinen Vater fragen.“  
Sam zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das würdest du nicht tun.“  
Scott grinst. „Nun, dein Vater sollte heute früh zu Hause sein, also …“ Er tritt einen Schritt zurück.  
„Scott, wage es ja-“  
„Wir sehen uns!“, sagt Scott heiter, bevor er in die Richtung von Stiles Haus davonrannte. Dieser fluchte ein wenig, bevor er seinen Mund bedeckt. Es ist die Macht der Gewohnheit: Im Stilinski-Haushalt muss man für jeden Fluch einen Dollar ins Glas zahlen. Und Stiles hat diesen Monat schon etwas zu viel gezahlt. Zugegebenermaßen tat sein Vater das auch, aber dennoch.  
„Scott, komm zurück- komm schon, sei nicht so – DAD! NEIN, SAG IHM NICHTS!“

~*~

Es ist beinahe Mitternacht und Stiles wandert in seinem Schlafzimmer herum, sich leise aufregend. Er ist so versunken in seinen Gedanken dass er beinahe aus seiner Haut fährt, als er hört wie sein Fenster entriegelt wird und eine dunkle Gestalt in sein Schlafzimmer klettert.  
Eine Wasserpistole würde nicht viel nützen, aber Stiles greift dennoch danach.  
„W-wer sind Sie? Ich bin bewaffnet“, sagt Stiles.  
„Lass dieses lächerliche Spielzeug fallen und beruhige dich. Ich bin's“, erwidert die Gestalt. Ein Schalter an der Wand wird umgelegt und Licht strömt in den Raum. Auf seinem Bett sitzt niemand anderes, als Derek Hale, derzeit nichts anderes tragend, als eine Jeans und ein dreckiges, zerfetztes Shirt.  
„ **Gott** “, stöhnt Stiles. „Kannst du nicht einfach an der Vordertür klopfen, wie jeder normale Werwolf?“  
„Ein normaler Werwolf würde dich einfach fressen, sobald er dich sieht“, antwortet Derek leichthin.

Stiles seufzt erneut und legt seine Wasserpistole weg. Er dreht sich zu Derek und beobachtet ihn. „Und was zur Hölle ist eigentlich mit dir passiert?“  
Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Bin in einen alten Bekannten reingelaufen. Nichts neues.“  
„Aber natürlich“, schnappt Stiles. „Ein Gangkampf ist nichts neues für den großen Alpha Hale. Richtig. Was auch immer.“  
Derek hebt eine Augenbraue. „Da ist ja jemand munter heute Nacht“, kommentiert er.  
Stiles wird ruhiger und atmet aus, wirft Derek einen müden Blick zu. „Sorry, es ist nur …“ Er läuft hinüber zu Derek und setzt sich neben ihn. Derek veränderst seine Position, sodass Stiles an seinem Unterarm lehnt. Dieser schließt die Augen.  
„Scott hat heute meinen richtigen Namen herausgefunden.“  
Derek wartet.

„Und?“, fragt er nach einigen Minuten der Stille.  
„Und es ist peinlich!“ Stiles stöhnt. „Weißt du, Scott, der mein bester Freund ist und nicht getan haben sollte, was er tat, konnte über eine halbe Stunde lang nicht aufhören über ihn zu lachen!“ Er stöhnt erneut und lässt sich auf die Matratze fallen, bevor er sich auf die Seite rollte. „Gott, er hätte das nicht erfahren sollen, bevor er nicht zumindest **fünfzig** ist und Gedächtnisprobleme hat.“  
„Also weiß Scott deinen echten Namen“, beginnt Derek, und dreht sich um Stiles ansehen zu können. „Ich sehe darin immer noch kein Problem.“  
Stiles starrte ihn an. „Du **weißt** meinen echten Namen nicht, Derek, also kannst du es nicht verstehen. Und falls irgendjemand ihn weiß, werde ich für die nächsten zehn Jahre die Lachnummer des Landes sein.“  
Derek verschränkt die Arme. „Also sag ihn mir.“  
Stiles Blick verstärkt sich. Derek seufzt.

„Ich werde die Seltsamkeit deines Namens bewerten. Komm schon, sag ihn mir. Er kann nicht **so** grauenhaft sein.“  
Er beobachtet den Jungen, wie dieser tief Luft holt und Derek vorsichtig und misstrauisch ansieht Er kaut auf der Innenseite seiner Wange. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht lachen wirst.  
„Wie als bist du, fünf?“ Bei Stiles Blick gibt Derek nach. „Okay, okay, ich verspreche es.“  
Stiles beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und setzt sich auf, bevor er näher an Derek heran rutscht. Er lehnt sich näher und flüstert den Namen in Dereks Ohr.  
Stille.  
Derek blinzelt.  
Nun, eine Sache ist sicher, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Derek das **jemals** richtig aussprechen können wird, egal wie oft er seine Zunge verdreht. Aber er konnte das Wort hören, das Stiles darin begraben hat und der Name ist einzigartig.  
Sogar wundervoll, wenn auch auf eine Art und Weise, die vermutlich niemand erklären könnte.  
„Nun?“, fragt Stiles. „Er ist seltsam, oder?“ Er lässt seine Schultern sinken.  
Derek schüttelt den Kopf. „Nun … er ist an sich nicht seltsam. Er ist einzigartig.“  
„Das ist nur eine nettere Umschreibung für das Wort 'seltsam'“, spottet Stiles.  
„Hey.“ Derek legt lässig einen Arm um Stiles Schulter und zieht ihn näher. Stiles errötet bei der plötzlichen Intimität, sagt aber nichts.

Ihre … Beziehung, wie die Öffentlichkeit es normalerweise nennen würde, hatte vor nur wenigen Monaten begonnen und egal wie wohl sich Stiles inzwischen mit Derek fühlt, er wird immer noch verlegen, wenn Derek entscheidet seine Liebe offen zu zeigen, was selten passiert, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich hier um **Derek Hale** handelt.  
„Ich denke dein Name ist nett“, setzt Derek fort, seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Schwer auszusprechen, aber ich mag ihn.“  
„Du sagst das nur, damit ich mich besser fühle“, murmelt Stiles.  
„Teilweise, aber ich meine es dennoch so. Er unterscheidet dich von der großen Masse. Einzigartig“, antwortet Derek. „Genau wie der Rest von dir.“  
„Und was zu Hölle soll das heiße-mmph-!“

Es ist 12 Uhr und 15 Minuten am Morgen, und genau jetzt, ist Stiles zu beschäftigt damit, von Derek geküsst zu werden, um sich überhaupt noch für die Uhrzeit zu interessieren.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag, um 12 Uhr Mittags, starrt Stiles ungläubig auf seinen Computer. Er hat sich bei Facebook eingeloggt, nur um drei Nachrichten vorzufinden, die in seiner Inbox auf ihn warteten. Sie sind von Alison, Erica und Isaac und alle unterschiedlich geschrieben. Aber die Nachrichten haben alle eins gemeinsam.

**Ich weiß deinen echten Namen.**

Ruhig tippt Stiles einen Namen in das Suchfenster ein, und wartet einige Sekunden, bevor das Profil sich öffnet. Er klickt auf den leeren Raum, der zur Verfügung steht, und beginnt zu schreiben.

**Scott McCall, du bist sowas von tot.**


End file.
